


"I like someone else"

by Allagorr



Series: Marichat May 2016 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous: the tales of ladybug and chat noir
Genre: Day 6, Established Friendship, F/M, Marichat May, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allagorr/pseuds/Allagorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May: Day 6 - "I like someone else"</p><p>~I thought of angst to begin with but it actually turned out differently~</p><p>Marinette is relieved that Chat didn't react badly</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I like someone else"

Marinette gulped.

_ “I’m sorry Chat but I like someone else.” _ She tried to not look him in the eye; she didn’t want to see his heart break. Instead of hearing sobbing, or hearing him leave, the air became filled with laughter. True laughter, from the gut. Marinette slowly lifted her head to look at Chat, taking in the scene of the leather-clad superhero almost falling off her chaise lounge, hand covering his eyes and the other wrapped around his waist.

_ “What the hell is so funny?” _ Marinette said, glaring at him and pouting. Chat flipped his hair out of the way to look at her with a large dorky grin and bright green glowing eyes. Wiping the tears that had formed from laughing from the underside of his eyes, he finished chuckling.

_ “I know you like someone else. You like Adrien Agreste.” _ Marinette blushed at Chat words. He reached forward, across the chaise and gently placed a hand on her face.

_ “Although you like Adrien, you also like this Kitty, not in the same sense, but I know you care about me.”  _ Marinette’s face stayed still, a perfect statue from her blush, except for her eyes. She was trying to read him, trying to understand what he was going to do, going to say.

_ “I’m not saying you have to pick between us bec-” _

_ “No Chat, I’m not go-”  _ Marinette tried to interject, but Chat shushed her, placing a finger over her mouth.

_ “You’re not going to pick, because you don’t have too. I know I’m a flirty fuck, but you love both sides of this mask and I couldn’t be happier.” _ Chat smirked, watching for Marinette’s mind to connect the dots. Her face showed only confusion, until her eyes lit up and she jumped, leaning back.

_ “You- you’re saying - what - really??”  _ she spluttered out, pointing a finger at him. Chat gave a soft side-smile and shrugged.

_ “I’m sorry I kept my identity from you. I never expected us to end up this way, but it’s only fair that you know the truth.”  _ Marinette’s eyes opened wide, and spread her hand out as if to say No, but it came too slow.

_ “Plagg, Claws in!” _ And with a flash of yellow lightning, Chat Noir changed back into Adrien Agreste. Marinette lowered her hand from covering her face from the glaring transformation light, and stared at the hero, now dressed in normal clothes and looking slightly guilty.

_ “Oh my god…”  _ she whispered, processing that this was real. Her dorky, flirty friend, who was also a superhero, who she was crushing on, was also her dreamy, kind school crush, whom she couldn’t say a coherent sentence too. She’d been talking to,  _ flirting  _ even, with Adrien all this time, without even knowing it. Oh boy, Alya would have died from disbelief and laughter if she knew that this had been happening. Chat, no Adrien, was watching her with careful eyes, making sure she wasn’t going to spontaneously combust or something. Gently moving his hand to reach out to her, he quietly asked,

_ “Are you okay? Marinette? Please say something.”  _ She quickly raised her hand, indicating to give her a minute to think. He leant on his outstretched hand, waiting patiently for Marinette to catch up with her thoughts. After a few minutes, she turned to look at him. He was taken back by the sheer look of happiness on her face, her mouth stretched out into the biggest grin he’d ever seen on her, and her eyes glistening. She leaped on him, drawing him into a tight hug.

_ “You’re such a silly kitty.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to christroutspenis on tumblr for being my pre-reader  
> Can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/post/143962287487/day-6-i-like-someone-else  
> All Marichat May fic can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/marichatmay2016


End file.
